bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Paulina
Paulina is the Hispanic head of the cheerleading squad and the most beautiful and popular girl at Casper High School in Danny Phantom. She is voiced by Maria Canals Barrera. Personality Paulina is vain, sadistic, spoilt, insensitive, self-centered, and usually mean to anyone below her standards. Described as "shallow" by Sam, she only cares about popularity and beauty. Paulina is willing to use others for her own benefits, like going to the dance with Danny in order to make Sam jealous in "Parental Bonding". She also only gives Danny and his friends invitations to her birthday party because Danny Phantom usually appears when they're around, even asking Phantom to take an invitation so that she can uninvite them ("Memory Blank"). There's moments where she can be extremely heartless, such as treating Valerie negatively after Valerie becomes poor. Whenever angry, Paulina has no issues taking action for revenge, trying to attack Danny for choosing Sam in the pageant in "Beauty Marked" and chasing after Tucker because she has faint memories of him making her wash his feet in "King Tuck". Contrary to her usual behavior, Paulina is able to be nice on occasion. She is genuinely thankful for Danny Phantom saving her, and likes him beyond just his good looks and popularity, but also his heroism and kindness. When her "satellite" friend Star disappears in "Claw of the Wild", Paulina is very worried about her, especially if Star gets sunburned. Depending on the situation, she is willing to help, shown when she helps disguise Tucker as an adult and fights Youngblood's Crew to save her parents in "Pirate Radio". Even after finding out that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton, she accepts him while helping him and his friends get away from the Guys in White. Jerk/Bullying Moments * In "Parental Bonding", she only went out with Danny to the dance because she believed that she was stealing him from Sam. At the dance, when Sam told her that she only sees Danny as a friend, Paulina announced her cruel reason for going with Danny and that she was going to dump him. * In "Shades of Gray", Paulina, along with the other popular kids, ostracized Valerie after the latter lost all her wealth. Trivia *She is the only character whose age is actually stated. *Paulina is Danny's only crush who has pupils in her eyes. *According to Spectra in "Doctor's Disorders", Paulina has a mole, though the location of it is unknown. *Paulina only shows interest in Danny's ghost half, rather than his human half, which is the opposite of Valerie, who likes human Danny but despises his ghost half. *Her relationship with Danny is similar to the relationship of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Superman, where she is only interested in the superhero part and not the normal part. *In the episode "Memory Blank" she was celebrating her quinceañera's party, and invites Danny, Sam and Tucker so that way ''Inviso-Bill ''(Danny Phantom) appear on her party, but later when she sees Danny Phantom she tries to invite him so she could uninvite Danny and his friends. *She is voiced by Maria Canals, who is also known for her role as Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol on ''Justice League ''and Threressa Russo from ''Wizards of Waverly Place. '' External Links * Paulina - Danny Phantom Wiki Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Bully Girls Category:In Love Bullies Category:Humans Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:School Bullies Category:Redeemed Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Schoolgirl Bullies